love Hina:enough
by soulthief2
Summary: i don't own jack.
1. Chapter 1

Love Hina: Enough

Chapter 1

Keitaro walked up the steps to the Hinata inn, no smile evident on his face. He had just been launched for the third time today, and his immortality had not had a chance to recharge fully.

The fall didn't kill him, but it sure as hell hurt him.

Wincing, he clutched his ribs, feeling the warm, sticky fluid that was slowly soaking his shirt. Gritting his teeth, he opened the door and tried to walk as tall as possible, so as not to worry them.

His care went unnoticed.

Naru stood in front of him, fists clenched at her hips. "What took you so long, you lazy fool? The hot springs need to be cleaned, and you have to fix the hole you put in the wall of my room." And then she paused, looking curiously at keitaro, who was visibly sweating, hard. "Are you alright?"

Keitaro brushed past her, trying to ignore the smell of her hair, "I'm fine." He said, jaw aching from the effort of not crying out. Quickly, he made his way to his room, passing Motoko as he did. She just threw him a dirty glare before walking past him on her way to the hot springs.

Alone in his room, Keitaro gently removed his shirt, careful to not disturb the wound. Sticking out of his side was a jagged piece of metal, almost three inched long, not enough to be noticeable under a loose shirt. It was covered in blood, some of which was beginning to drip onto the floor.

Grimacing, he grabbed a sock from his drawer and stuffed it into his mouth. Sweating, he took the metal in a solid grip and pulled, hard.

The tendons in his neck stood out, and even more sweat escaped his pores, and the metal slid out with a sickening sucking sound.

Panting, Keitaro threw the metal aside and waited for his immortality to take over. It was much slower than before, as if near the breaking point, but eventually, it did heal.

Groaning, he pulled the damp sock from his mouth, tossed it aside, and went about cleaning up the blood he had spilled.

A week later, he was walking into the kitchen, where Shinobu was humming and making breakfast, a smile on her face. "Good morning Sempai, I'm making your favorite for breakfast, eggs and sausage!"

Keitaro smiled and walked over to a cabinet to grab some cups to set the table, "Thanks Shinobu, you're the best." The girl flushed at the compliment, but Keitaro had his back turned. That was why he also missed Shinobu tripping over a discarded sake bottle ling on the floor.

A loud crash brought his attention to his rear, where he saw Shinobu sprawled on the floor, spirals filling her eyes. "Shinobu, are you alright?"

Shaking her head, the girl replied, "I think so… ow!" she had tried to stand, but her ankle buckled. Quickly, keitaro caught her before she fell again, and set her in a chair so he could examine her injury.

"Hmm, it seems to be a sprain. I'll get some ice and then we can call…"

"PERVERT!" Keitaro sighed and faced an angry Naru and Motoko. "Just let me explain…"

But, as usual, they didn't even pause. Naru was first, a punch landing square on Keitaro's jaw. But Keitaro didn't fly away, instead, he almost sort of floated in the air, before hitting solid ground.

His jaw was broken, that was evident from the shrill pain in his face. It was possible some other bones were too, but Keitaro didn't have time to think about that, as a massive wave of ki was launched at him. Again, he didn't fly into the air. Instead, his chest was sliced open, from his left shoulder to right hip.

Blood shot out from the wound, quickly covering the floor. Almost instantly, his vision became blurry, and he collapsed to one knee, just as images of what he had been through since coming here flashed through his head. Pictures of him being abused went by, like a slide projector, and finished, just as he fell forward into a pool of his own blood.

Haruka severed the cigaretted she was holding in her mouth with her teeth, and spat the damp end out. She was absolutely furious, her nephew was in the hospital, on the brink of death, all because two girls didn't let him explain as to why he had been holding Shinobu's ankle.

She probably would have killed the girls had it not been illegal, but nonetheless, she found her fingers twitching and sometimes reaching for a nearby knife.

The effect was not lost on Naru and Motoko. Naru was openly crying, while Motoko had her eyes closed and was mumbling to herself. Finally, Haruka could stand it no longer; she walked up to the pair, and in a flash slapped both of them, hard enough to send them to the floor, and then left to go see how her nephew was doing.

Motoko stood and humbly brushed herself off. Naru, though, stayed by her place on the floor, still crying.

Three days later, Haruka came to the inn, bearing the news that keitaro would live; but he would retire as manager. Su and shinobu's lips quivered at this, and they asked why.

Haruka opened the manila envelope she had brought with her and pulled out several x-rays.

"These are all pictures of Keitaro. According to the doctor, he has had three broken legs, two left, one right, his right arm has been broken five times, his right once. His ribs have had multiple fractures, one lung had been pierced, multiple concussions, a broken jaw, and several scars, one of which is apparently from this." She held up a jagged piece of metal she had found in keitaro's room. The blood on it had turned black and dried, but it was still blood.

"Also, the cut Motoko gave him was almost two inches deep. Any deeper, and he would have died. As for his immortality, it's apparent that it's been overtaxed to the point of it taking possibly years to completely return. Why did this happen?"

Naru attempted to defend herself, "He was being a pervert! He always looks at us while we're undressing, or in the hot springs. He deserved what he got."

BAD thing to say.

Haruka turned red, and ran up to the girl and slapped her twice, once on the left cheek, and a backhand across the right. "You Bitch! Didn't it ever occur to you to let him explain the situation? It was probably an accident, knowing Keitaro, but NO! you have the infinite wisdom to instantly pass verdict and sentence. Thanks to you, Keitaro's going to be in the hospital for weeks, he'll have a huge scar on his front, and he's going to America! Do you know what he told me when he finally woke up?"

Silence met her. "he said 'Enough, Haruka, I've had enough.' He didn't even have enough in him to call me Aunt. He's going to live with Seta, who upon hearing the situation, was twice as mad as I am now." Haruka looked pointedly at Sara, "He's especially mad at you, for not obeying him and behaving yourself. I would be writing my will right now if I were you."

With a final look of disgust, Haruka turned and slammed the door behind her, knocking a picture off the wall, to break on the floor. Numbly, Naru went to pick it up.

It was a picture of the girls and Keitaro at the beach, all smiling . as if by fate a piece of glass had cut the picture almost in half, separating Keitaro from the rest of the girls.


	2. Chapter 2

Love Hina: Enough

Chapter 2

Keitaro shielded his eyes from the bright sun as he watched Seta run towards him. It had been two months since he had taken leave, not nearly enough time for his wounds to heal. At least, not the emotional ones.

He scratched irritably at his casts with his free hand; he knew the itching meant that it was healing, but that didn't mean he had to love it. The bloody things brought back memories from when Motoko dueled her older sister, Tsuroko…

Shaking his head, Keitaro drove the image from his mind and paid attention to the here and now. He was standing next to a helicopter that had just delivered him from San Francisco to Death Valley. The heat was almost unbearable, and his clothes were absolutely soaked through, but he felt more alive than he ever had before.

He smiled weakly as Seta came to a stop. The man smiled widely, "Heya, part-timer, nice to see you! How was your flight?" despite the jovialty in the man's voice, Keitaro could sense that the man was hiding something, but he decided to let it go for now.

The archaelogist grabbed the boy's bags and together they walked towards the digsite, chatting nonchalantly.

The camp was fairly small, consisting mainly of a mess tent, two dorm tents, an examination room, and a lavatory tent. Seta dumped Keitaro's bags on the bottom bed of the bunk closest to the tent flap, and turned to leave. Just before the man was outside, Keitaro blurted out, "Seta! Would you mind… if I joined you at the digsite today, instead of tomorrow?"

The man grinned stupidly, "Of course not, part-timer! You can join in any time you want!" Keitaro thanked him and went about unpacking.

There were three people at the site besides Seta; two men, and a woman old enough to be Keitaro's grandmother. One of the men was huge, well over six feet tall, with bulging muscles, blond hair, and a face that had the man done anything wrong, would practically scream _guilty!_ The other was almost the exact opposite, shorter than Keitaro, with a shock of bright red hair, green eyes, and a blush on his face that seemed to suggest the man was drunk.

Seta dragged Keitaro over to the short one first, "Part-timer, this is Connor O'Neil. He's from Ireland, so watch your liquor and your manners. Besides that, he's a great partner." Connor hiccupped and looked at Keitaro through hazy eyes, "Ish dish da one you were 'talkin 'bout, Sheta?" But before Seta could answer, Connor stumbled forward and grasped Keitaro's hand, "Me namsh Connor, but ye can callsh me…Connor. Whoo boy I'm drunk." And with that he fell backwards, passed out.

The big man rolled his eyes, stepping forward to shake with keitaro, "my name's Duke, Duke Hollandsworth. I'm from Colorado. I used to be a break broncos, until I got fired for breaking one's neck." He chickled at the horrified look on keitaro's face. "I'm only kidding part-timer. Anyways, what's your story?"

The air seemed to chill by quite a few degrees. "I'd rather not say. Let's just say that I've no plan on going back to japan any time soon, if ever."

Keitaro had learned an enormous amount over the three weeks he had spent with Seta so far. Despite numerous chases from various terrorist groups, he had managed to memorize and classify over three hundred types of fossils and civilizations, and had found the tomb of the great Turtle king, Myuu. On top of that, his casts had come off and he was currently studying martial arts with his mentor.

Reeling from the latest assault upon his person, Keitaro fell hard on his rump. He desperately tried shaking his head to dislodge the stars dancing around it, but it was to no avail. Seta grabbed his arm and hauled him to his feet, clapping him on the back. "Good job, part-timer, you almost got close to hitting me that time!" keitaro groaned at the man's stupid remark, but let it pass.

That night at the mess hall, Seta was describing one of his various encounters with a terrorist group. "… well after I blew up the other helicopter, I grabbed the briefcase with the artifact and hopped onto the other, only to discover that it hadn't been fueled."

A loud moan erupted from the table at seta's mistake. As the man rambled on about his adventure, Keitaro glance out the window, he let his thoughts wander to what was going on in Japan.

Abruptly, he pulled himself back to reality as he heard his name being called. "Part-timer? Hello? I was telling them about that tomb you discovered, and we got attacked by those turtle skeletons."

"Wait a minute! As I recall, you were the one who stepped on the trap in the first place! And besides, if it hadn't been for me, you would be missing an arm right now…"

The argument continued on, but inside, keitaro felt happy.

"What!" seta flinched at the younger man's voice. "It's just temporary, part-timer. We'll be back before you know it. Besides, this gives you a chance to practice your moves without anyone laughing." Keitaro glowered, his abilities weren't _that_ bad.

Seta and the group were going on a university tour, giving several speeches on their findings. Unfortunately, they couldn't leave the camp behind, so Keitaro, being the junior member of the camp, was… elected…, to stay behind and watxh it.

Seta winked at him before jumping onto the helicopter, waving as it sped off into the desert sky. Sighing, keitaro slumped into a chair and picke up a book on identifying Persian relics, one of the few books that was giving him trouble. Indeed, his absence from that hell-hole had actually allowed him to relaxe, which in turn helped him study better.

Perhaps it was coincidence, or merely bad luck, that happened to keitaro that day, but at that moment, the very group that Seta had been bragging about his defeat over the night before suddenly filled the camp, identified by their pink bunny costumes.

Keitaro was in such a state of shock that he didn't notice the bunny sneak up behind him and knock him out.

He awoke to a pounding feeling in his head, and blurry vision. _Great, they've taken my damn glasses._ He carefully flexed each muscle in his body, probing for injuries. There were none, but he did have numerous bruises coveing him. Squinting his eyes, he tried to get a bead on his surroundings.

He was in a small room, hands tied behind his back and feet tied to the legs of the chair he was sitting in. there was a door right across from him, and a security camera above it.

Sighing, he tried to think of what he was going to do, but nothing came readily to mind. He was yawning from boredom when the door finally opened, and a man in a pink bunny costume with a cigar hanging from his mouth walked in.

Most of his body was covered by the costume, but Keitaro could tell from the man's face that he was tough.

"Pardon my intrusion, but I feel that you have some information for me, and I would certainly like to know it." His voice was gritty, like gravel, but strong nonetheless.

Keitaro laughed bitterly. "What information could I possibly have that you would want?" the man chewed the end of his cigar before speaking, "We know you have intelligence about the whereabouts of our mortal enemy, the turle civilization."

Keitaro blinked, "Huh?" The man erupted, nearly giving Keitaro a heart attack, "the turtle civilization has been plaguing us for years! They torment us so, always rubbing into our faces the fact that all of the other civilization names were taken except for pink bunnies. We shall smite them!" The man hit the wall with the door hard, and keitaro noticed that a spark flew from the camera, and the red light went off. He grinned.

"Sorry pal, but I don't know jack." With that, he leaned over far enough to get his hands over the back of the chair without the man noticing. As the bunny continued to hit the wall, raving about institutions, Keitaro managed to untie all of his bindings. He snuck up behind he man and knocked him out.

For a split second, he had no idea what to do, but then looked at the man's costume. "Anything's better than staying here."

And that was how Keitaro Urashima escaped from the pink Bunny terrorists, though, he did find it difficult to explain why he was in a bunny suit in the middle of a desert.


	3. Chapter 3

Love Hina: Enough

Chapter 3

Keitaro woke, spitting and cursing, as he was woken by a bucket of ice water, "Damnit Seta! What the hell are you trying to do, kill me?" the man grinned, a half-smoked cigarette hanging from his lips. "Nope, but I can tell you now, if you don't get out of bed, then you _will_ be killed."

Keitaro didn't like the sound of that, "By who?"

"Hands up! Don't move!" "By them." Said seta waving his raised hands in the direction of a man dressed in full combat attire, right down to his night vision goggles. The sight reminded keitaro of Sam Fisher from Splinter Cell.(Neither of which I own, otherwise I would be a national bestselling author, though, one can dream.)

Quick as lightning, Keitaro charged the man, grabbing the muzzle of the gun before the soldier had a chance to fire any rounds. Pivoting on his heel, Keitaro slammed his other foot into the man's face, sending him crashing to the floor.

As he tied the man up, keitaro threw a dirty look at Seta, who still had his hands up, "You know, you could have helped." "What, and steal all of your fun? I think not, part-timer, I have more manners than that."

"Oh really? Perhaps I should call Haruka and ask her to confirm that with me. Seta began to openly sweat, "Now, now, there's no need for that. besides, we still have about three more to take care of." Sighing, Keitaro picked up the rifle the soldier had been using and ejected the magazine, noted the number of rounds left, and slammed it back into place.

Spending the last year with Seta and his lifestyle had changed Keitaro dramatically. He was more mature, and better able to handle situations. He had filled out, his scrawny frame replaced by lean, taut muscle. He had a deep tan, an aftereffect of working in the sun for hours on end.

Knocking the outside guard on the head with the rifle, Keitaro dragged the body into the shadows, and then went back into camp. The last two soldiers were rifling through papers in Seta's desk. Keitaro tip-toed towards them, careful not to make any noise. And then he promptly broke a twig.

He had his gun up faster than the guards, and he dropped them without flinching. Seta whistled in admiration. "Nice job, part-timer. Now, let's notify the authorities and get the hell out of here; the digsite was closed yesterday."

3 days later, the men, including the ones keitaro had shot, were turned into the police, and the archaeologist/martial artist/ secret agent found himself with a one month reprieve from digging.

Without knowing why, he boarded a plane to Tokyo.

-At Hinata inn-

As usual, the inn was deathly quiet, keitaro's yearlong absence smothering any happiness that could have been there. Shinobu was the only one who ever showed it, bursting into tears spontaneously. But the others had been affected too, mostly Naru.

For the first month since he had left, she had locked herself in her room, barely coming down for meals. Over the months, it had gotten somewhat better, but she still never had the cheeriness she once had.

On this particular morning, we find Su and Shinobu watching the news. Quickly, the news turns from a banana shortage in Russia to a shooting at a digsite in Cambodia.

"…in other news, a digsite in Cambodia became the scene of a gunfight as four unknown soldiers attacked two civilian archaelogists. The archaelogists were not harmed, and even were the ones that subdued the soldiers."

The scene on the tv changes from a literally painted news reporter to what looked like a crime scene. The camera swiveled to show a field reporter with Donald trump-like hair. "I have here the two men responsible for the downfall of the inknown soldiers. Excuse me sir, might I have a word with you?"

Seta stepped into the camera, grinning broadly. Sara, who had come in only seconds before, called out her father's name. This, of course, called the attention of the other residents of the inn.

"Why of course you may, sir." Seta's broad grin seemed to jar the reporter, but the man quickly pulled himself together. "Sir, just how did you manage to defeat what appears to be four heavily armed, well-trained soldiers." Seta laughed loudly and rubbed the back of his head, "Well, you see, I uh, didn't actually do anything. It was all the work of my partner over there!"

The camera follows his finger and shows keitaro, who is currently brushing dust off of evaluation papers. Suddenly, Keitaro seems to have caught on that he's being watched. His face turns red and he stomps over to Seta, who laughs loudly again. "whoops! I'm dead!" Right in front of the camera, Keitaro punches seta, sending him straight into the ground. "Seta! How many times do I have to tell you I don't want to be in the damn limelight!" a muffled voice replies, "Actually, I lost count, part-timer." Growling, Keitaro hauled the man up to his feet, _with one hand_.

The reporter just blinked at this, before seta shoved his head into the camera again, "I would also like to point out that my partner is going on a one month vacation from digging, so if any girls and their older sisters would like to accompany him…" "Seta!" the poor man was sent into the stratosphere by a furiously blushing Keitaro.

Su turned the tv off in shock. Thw whole hall was silent. And then the ringing of the phone broke it. As if in a trance, Mitsune went over to pick it up. "Hello?"

Haruka was calmly sweeping the floor of her teashop when the doorbell rang. Setting the broom aside, she untied her apron and answered the door. Standing in the doorway was a tall, young man, probably still in his teens. He had glasses that triggered something in Haruka's memories, but she ignored it for the time being. The man had a nice tan, and a well-built body. He had a large smile plastered on his face. "haruka! How nice to see you?"

The older woman blinked, "excuse me, do I know you?" the man sighed, and rubbed the back of his head, which again triggered something in her mind. "I suppose it has been a while. I haven't talked to you in amost a year," The man grinned evilly, "Aunt Haruka."

His grin was promptly replaced by a short yelp of pain, the kind of pain created when a paper fan hits your head.

Mitsune hung up the phone. "Who was it?" asked Motoko. "Haruka." Both naru and the swordswoman paled. Their last encounter with the woman was still ingrained in their minds. "Wha…what does she want?" Mitsune sat heavily in the couch across from them. "She's bringing someone that she thinks we should meet."

A few minutes later, the door to the inn slid open. Haruka was about to call the girls to attention, but they were still sitting in the lounge. The woman nodded her head, as if this was to be expected. "Now, I want you all to meet someone. You've met him before, but he's changed, quiete a lot, and in more ways than one."

As she stepped aside, the hope in Naru's heart flared anew as she saw who was standing outside. She jumped off the couch to hug him, but stopped when a yellow blur flew past her head. "Su!" "Hiya, Kei!" Su' flying foot attack never connected. Instead, Keitaro grabbed her ankle and threw her up into the air. The girl giggled as she flew higher and higher, until she could no longer be seen.

Keitaro chuckled, but then turned his eyes onto the rest. His eyes were steel, and they only softened when they fell on shinobu. Even then, they were still hard. A loud _mew! _Resounded through the air, in the form of Tama, the amazing flying turtle. Keitaro laughed, and hugged the turtle closer.

He then let out a yelp, and released tama just in time to catch Su, who had completed her descent. The girl was carrying a glowing pice of rock, and her hair was fringed at the edges. "Look what I got, Keitaro! Some nice aliens on mars gave it to me!" Everyone sweat-dropped, save Su and Keitaro.

"That's very nice Su. Now, why don't you take shinobu and Tama, no eating Tama, and go play outside, ok?" the girl nodded happily, and tore off into the backyard.

When they were gone, Keitaro once again turned his attention to the girls, all of whom looked extremely embarrassed. When Keitaro spoke, it was soft, yet still managed to carry a trace of hatred in it. "Well hello."

Dinner was a subdued affair; no one spoke, or even looked at each other. Keitaro thanked sinobu for the dinner, cleaned his dishes, and went to bed.

Naru didn't sleep well at all that night. She kept staring at the covered hole that separated her room from keitaro's. sighing, she continued to stare, as if something would happen.

She was woken up at almost five in the morning by panting noises. Crying to herself at the disturbance so early in the morning, she followed the sound to the covered hole. A grunt came from below, and instantly, thoughts of Keitaro's perversion flew through Naru's head. Ready to deal some damage, she tore away the cover to find Keitaro…

Doing push-ups. Upside down. Feet in the air. And he was at over a hundred. Eyes wide, Naru watched as keitaro finished at 300, and flipped onto his feet. His whole upper torso was bare, and covered in sweat. Keitaro grabbed a white bundle and a sword that was lying on the ground near him and went outside onto the roof.

That ws basically what the first few weeks of keitaro's vacation were like. Whenever he wasn't training, he locked himself in his room, only coming out during meal times or when he had to use the restroom. Like lightning, he found himself in his last week of vacation.

Climbing onto the roof, he was surprised to find Motoko already there, training. He watched as she went through her moves, and then smiled, right before he unmasked his ki.

Instantly, motoko swirled, bokken held in front of her. Even when she saw who it was, she didn't relax. If anything, she tightened up. "What do you want?"

Keitaro shrugged. "Not much, really, I just wanted to know if you wanted to have a little sparring match, that's all." Motoko narrowed her eyes to slits and sneered. "As if a male could ever beat me." "Still wouldn't it be worth a try?" "Very well."

They faced off, barely five meters apart. Motoko was concentrating, drawing her energy into her weapon, while Keitaro just stood there, hands in his pockets. He smiled when she opened her eyes. "Are you ready?" She nodded twice. However, on the second nod, Keitaro had disappeared, and cold steel was lying on her throat. It hadn't even taken a heartbeat for Keitaro to beat Motoko.

Her bokken dropped from her nerveless fingers. A voice whispered into her ear, as the blade was slowly being drawn across her neck, leaving a thin trail of blood, "I forgive you for everything. But next time you attack someone, not just me, without just cause, I will spill your guts to the light of day. Do you understand?"

Motoko nodded, and gasped when the sword was withdrawn, to be replaced with a hug. "It's nice to be back."


	4. Chapter 4

Love Hina: Enough

Chapter 4

Keitaro was glad that he had settled things with Motoko, but was still worried about what he would do about Naru, Mitsune, and Mutsumi. He decided to go for the easiest first.

He gently knocked on the door to Mutsumi's room. "Come in." He slid open the door and walked in, surprising a half-naked Mutsumi. Contrary to his normal character a year ago, Keitaro didn't blush, though he did turn around for mutsumi's sake.

"Keitaro, I didn't know it was you! If I had, I would have worn less!" Rolling his eyes, he turned back around. She still wasn't fully dressed, but Keitaro simply ignored it.

Softly, he walked up to her, and held her next to him. "I just wanted you to know… that I forgive you for anything you ever did to me." The girl gasped, and fainted dead away. Keitaro sighed; she was really going to hurt herself if she kept doing that.

Mistune wasn't really as hard as he thought she would be, but that might have been because she had been drinking. He literally pulled himself out of her room and slid the door shut before she managed to pull him back in.

Breathing a sigh of relief, he walked up the steps leading to Naru's room.

He paused before finally knocking. "Who is it?" "It's me." There was a silence, and then a pounding of feet as the girl ran for her door. Upon opening it, she yanked him in, throwing him to the floor, where he just lay.

Slamming her door shut, an angry Naru rounded on the former manager, hands balled into fists. "How dare you? Come back a year later, and expect us to forgive you? Supid Baka!" and she fired off a punch, one that would killed any ordinary man.

But Keitaro was no ordinary man, quite the opposite in fact. He took the punch in the gut, with only a small grunt. And then an emotion he had only felt precious few times before surged through him. Anger.

He jumped to his feet, grabbed Naru by the arm, and twisted her limb behind her back, slammin her into the wall. "Now you listen to me; the only reason I came back was because I felt bad for leaving the others sad and depressed. I forgave everyone for what they did to me, but you… you I will never forgive. Because you are the one that hurt me the most." With that, he released Naru, sending her crashing into her futon.

The next morning, Keitaro was gone, and only 6 lay on a table. None of them were for Naru. She spent the whole day in her room after that, thinking to herself, _I managed to hurt you the most. You used to lik me, and now, you hate me._

Keitaro smiled as he met with his mentor at the airport. "So, Seta, where to now?" the man ginned, "I'm sure you're somewhat familiar with it. The kingdom of Molmol?"

Keitaro groaned. The last time they had gone there, it had winded up being a disaster.

Nonetheless, 15 hours later, he found himself hacking through the dense jungle on the way to locate a tomb of a long-lost king.

"seta," he asked, as they passed a very familiar spiderweb for the 15th time, "Are you sure you know where we're going?"

The man threw him a thumbs-up. "Of course part-timer! I always know where I'm going!." And, in keeping step with dramatic irony, the poor bastard fell into a pit. The same pit he had fallen into the last 14 rounds they had made.

Keitaro began making a rope harness with practice motions when he felt something cold press against the back of his head. Kidnapped again; Keitaro began to cry.

Now, when our hero usually happens to be kidnapped by terrorists, he usually escaped due to the stupidity of his captors. Unfortunately for him, his captors were smart; he was hogtied face down on the jungle floor with a blindfold wrapped tightly around his eyes.

Head twisted so that it was free of the ground, keitaro asked seta, (Wherever the man was) who he had managed to piss off this time.

"I have absolutely no idea! Kinda cool, though. I've never been tied up before; handcuffed, yes, but never tied up. Feels cool." Keitaro groaned, "Seta, you're an idiot."

Suddenly, Keitaro was hailed into the air, where he stayed for a few seconds, and then was tossed into what seemed like a van. A second thump informed him that Seta had also been thrown in, and the both of them were secured to some sort of pipe set into the wall of the van. Sighing Keitaro hummed to himself. Oddly enough, the guard didn't seem too vexed by this.

The van lurched to a halt, and from what Keitaro could defer from the conversation between his captors, they were at their destination. The van door slid open, and Keitaro fel this bindings being cut away.

Purely out of reflex, he reached for the blindfold, but stopped when his hand was slapped away. The barrel of a gun was poked into his back, prodding him forward.

Now, if any of you readers have ever found yourself in a situation where you are blindfolded, being poked in the back by a gun, and being forced to walk,(which hopefully none of you have) you will find that for most people, sight is a necessary sense to perform any sort of action involving coordination with grace.

Keitaro tripped and stumbled, before falling onto his shoulder on a set of stairs. The steps seemed to be made from some sort of carved stone, and were perfectly smooth, like river rocks. Awkwardly, he got back to his feet, surprisingly assisted by the very men who had captured him. Though their grip was solid, it wasn't uncomfortable. Keitaro struggled to figure out what the hell was going on.

Finally, they came into some sort of wide hall, identifiable by the loud echoes reverberating through the chamber. Keitaro was halted, and his blindfold removed.

Blinking at the sudden glare of light, Keitaro held a hand up across his eyes.

He was in a large room, with tapestries hanging from the walls, a large rug covering a marble floor, and a huge oak table sitting right in the middle of the whole schalocky.

A man was seated at the table, quietly finishing a meal of what looked like… banana cream pie. Keitaro whimpered as he realized where he was.

The man wiped his mouth with a napkin, and stood, a huge smile plastered on his tanned face. "Why hello there! I've seen you elected to join us. I hope my men weren't too rough."Keitaro raised an eyebrow, "Actually, they were rather nice fellows, even helped me up the stairs, though, the guns were a bit much."

The man grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. "yes, well, I really had no other option. Oh! Where are my manners? My name is Kido, Kido Su Jumba."

Keitaro pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation, "let me guess, you would be Koalla su's father, king of MolMol?"

The man grinned and cheered, "hey! That's right, how'd you guess?" _any number of ways,_ thought Keitaro,_ Her hyperactiveness seems to be hereditary._ "logic. Su told me that she was a princess, and since you seem to be the leader around here, that would make you her father."

"great job part-timer! Keep up the good work!" "Shut up Seta!" the man grinned and waved, "Alrighty then partner!" Keitaro just put his head in his hands.

Jumba smiled, "Come, sit, we have much to discuss." Sit keitaro did, directly across from jumba, separating them by a good 25 meters.

"Is this about the digsite, because we had authorization from your minister…" Jumba waved a hand dismissively, "No, no, nothing that drab. What we are here to talk about is a far more interesting subject. It involves the residents of the Hinata inn."

This was bad…


	5. Chapter 5

Love Hina: Enough

Chapter 5

Now, some of you may be wondering as to why the fic seems to be getting lighter. It's all done for a purpose. This fic ultimately may/may not have a happy ending, but it will get dark again in a few more chapters. Let's just say it involves swords, or rather, a sword. As for pairings, I do have something in mind, that will hopefully shock you, but it is most definitely NOT going to be a yuri or a yoai. I really don't care for those, and they appear far too often for my taste,…but to each his own I suppose. Anyways, on with the story.

Keitaro narrowed his eyes dangerously. "What about them?" Jumba laughed. "Oh don't worry my boy, I'm not going to hurt them! Quite the opposite in fact. Let me ask you a question; when you were last here, did all of the residents of the inn happen to come with you, and on the night of the red moon?" (Sorry, I stole that part from one of my readers stories, I really liked it, and now he/she probably knows where I'm heading, but won't bite my head off.)

Keitaro nodded, "Yes, but we were returning an artifact, and it's now where it belongs. Why does it affect them now?" Jumba smiled mysteriously, tenting his fingers. "my boy, you really must brush up on your knowledge of MolMol laws." He unclasped his hands and snapped the fingers of his right hand.

Instantly, two men came in, carrying a book that was easily a foot thick. They dropped the book with a heavy _thud_ in front of Keitaro, raising a huge cloud of dust.

Opening the book, Keitaro gasped. Not only was the book huge, but it also had _tiny_ writing. He would need a magnification glass to read the laws. "all of this is your list of rules?" Keitaro said, his voice rising an octave or two. Jumba laughed, "No, just the fron page is rules, the rest is conditional modifiers for the laws."

"Conditional modifiers?" Keitaro echoed, as he leafed through the pages. "On traffic violations. Paragraph one; speeding. The violator shall spend up to one day in jail, unless they are holding a red or green card, and even then shall be incarcerated if they sped during or after a holiday, unless it is new year's, and if the violator has more than three people in the vehicle, and is going over 75, OR if there are only two people in the car, going 80, and the violator has a yellow card. Violators with purple cards will…"

Keitaro stopped reading, his mind reeling. "Why on earth would you have all of these rules?" Jumba shrugged. "It seemed like a good idea at the time. Besides, it's a lot of fun."

Keitaro rolled his eyes, until he noticed something. A glint of metal, from directly above the king's chair, the glint of a barrel, and the barrel was aimed for the king. "watch out!" Keitaro grabbed a pistol from the holster of the guards standing next to him and leaped onto the table, running straight for the king.

The shadow noted this and hurriedly tried to get a good shot. Keitaro and the king were lucky that day, the assassin wasn't very skilled, and had left the safety on, thus ruining the first round.

However, there were a good ten yards separating him from the king, and he decided on a risky move. He leaped forward, crashing into the king, just before a second shot rang out, the bullet catching Keitaro in the calf. Cursing, he removed himself from the king and stood. He took aim at the shadow and fired once.

The form fell from the catwalk, crashing into the ground. Keitaro limped over to the body and checked for a pulse, confirming his feeling that the would-be murderer was dead.

Exhaling in relief, he tossed the gun back to the man he had taken it from, and made his way to the king, helping the older man to his feet. The king was a little bit shaken, but other than that seemed fine. He smiled to the boy that had saved his life, "you have my thanks, Keitaro. It would seem the stories I've heard about you from my daughter are true."

Keitaro rubbed the back of his head, blushing. "It was nothing really sir. Besides, I don't think Su would have liked it had I not tried to save her father." Jumba laughed, and then snapped the fingers of his left hand.

This time, only one man came in, with a box made of polished redwood resting on a velvet pillow. "Well, on behalf of your actions, I wish to grant you a few medals." Keitaro started to back away, but stepped with his injured right leg, and he stopped hiss in pain. Jumba smiled again, and pulled out a gold medal, stamped with the sign of a star on it, and looped it around keitaro's neck. "This is the golden star, awarded only to brave warriors." He pulled out another gold medal, this stamped with a lion roaring. "This is the golden lion, awarded for receiving an injury in service to the king."

The next he pulled out shocked Keitaro quiet a lot. It was a sapphire carved to look like a hawk. "This is the blue hawk, awarded only to those who show great courage and responsibility in caring for the royal family." Finally, Jumba pulled out a scroll, tied with a red ribbon, and sealed with wax imprinted with the shape of a banana. "And last, the papers stating that you are now an honorary citizen of MolMol, bound by its rules, customs, and sometimes eating habits."

Keitaro was in a daze, both from the awards he'd received, and the blood that was leaking out of his leg. "Um, Keitaro, you might want to plug up that leak of yours." With a start, he realized that he was bleeding, and offered a hurried apology, while ripping his shirt apart and using it to hold the bleeding.

Jumba laughed. "why, don't you go visit the doctor? We can discuss why I brought you here at a later date."

Three days later, Keitaro's wound was healing, but he had yet to be able to talk with Jumba, as the man was currently too busy with his kingly duties. Growling in frustration from his latest denial, Keitaro limped outside into the courtyard of the palace.

This was easily his favorite area of the enormous building. Sunlight streamed down, as if surrounding the garden in a halo of light. Various greenery and flowers filled the courtyard, giving off a sweet fragrance. Keitaro was so caught up in his admiration of the place that he didn't notice the man walking up behind him.

"Hey part-timer." Keitaro nearly jumped a foot, but smiled at the familiar voice. "Hey Seta, how's it going?" The man sighed and sat down in one of the many benches in the courtyard. "Not too well. I just got off the phone with your Aunt, and she's absolutely furious with me. Apparently Sara wrecked her teashop, or something of the sort. I swear, that girl needs a good spanking!"

keitaro joined his friend on the bench. "Maybe what she needs isn't a spanking, but rather a firm reminder that what she's doing isn't right. Give her a time-out, or take on of her most prized possessions away when she does something wrong." This was an odd conversation; keitaro could literally count the number of times he had had a mature conversation with seta on one hand.

The man sighed again. "You know, I never apologized for her behavior towards you before you left the inn. What she did was inexcusable, and she will have to find some way to make it up to you."

Keitaro shrugged, "I won't choose her punishment. It isn't up to me, I'm not her guardian. I leave to the ones who raised the child to decide her fate." Seta smiled sadly. "That's a double-edged sword, Keitaro. The parents may be too harsh, or too lenient. Either way, the child could just end up doing it all over again, either in retaliation for a harsh punishment, or through simply not learning a lesson."

"It really doesn't matter to me. I just feel that it isn't my place to decide how someone else's child should behave."

A week later, Keitaro finally managed to be granted an audience with Jumba. He was escorted into a large library, where Jumba was sitting at a table reading a book and sipping a tea that gave off the strong aroma of bananas. Wrinkling his nose at the scent, Keitaro took a seat across from the king.

The man set down the book and smiled. "Well, finally, we have a chance to talk. I apologize for not being free to do so before; my clerks have had me busy attending to diplomatic duties."

Keitaro inclined his head, acknowledging the apology. "I understand perfectly. Sometimes my work keeps we away from enjoying life as much as I can." "A wise statement for a 19 year old." Keitaro shrugged, "Not really. I've heard much wiser come from those younger than me."

"Really, I will have to look into that. By the way, how is your wound doing?" Keitaro shifted on the chair he was sitting. "Much better. The doctor says I'll be right as rain in no time. However, I won't be running n any marathons any time soon."

Jumba smiled softly, giving Keitaro the feeling of a small fish looking at a _really_ big fish with teeth. The king motioned for keitaro to take a seat across from him, and then folded his hands in his lap.

"As you well know, the kingdom of Molmol has survived for hundreds of years. However, due to the lack of free royalty, we've had to… change, our policies."

Now Keitaro was getting a _really_ bad feeling. He shifted uneasily in his seat. "Your point being?" Jumba straightened in his seat. "well, under Molmol law, anybody who is living with a member of royalty for more than a year is officially betrothed, and set to marry a year later. It's been a little more than two years since you were last here, wasn't it, Keitaro? Don't answer that. Therefore, you, my daughter, and everyone else living at Hinata Inn, save your aunt, are all to be wedded."

He had to wrestle a gun out of keitaro's hands that the doomed boy had pointing at his own head.


	6. Chapter 6

Love Hina: Enough

Chapter 6

Jumba looked quizzically at the guard. "How long has he been like that?" The guard shrugged, "A couple of you're your majesty, I really can't say for sure."

Jumba sighed, and looked inside the room.

Keitaro was hugging his knees, face deathly white, rocking back and forth, chanting, "pain…pervert…beatings…pain…pervert…beatings…" "What did the doctor suggest?" the guard scratched his head, "Doc said that he's reliving some sort of trauma, and that he'll forget everything from the point he met with the girls for his vacation, up to your news. He'll have no problem remembering that, sir. Doc said he's putting himself through a forced amnesia. From what I hear, the girls are the ones that id this to him, a long time ago."

Jumba was surprised, "Even my daughter?" The guard looked down at the floor sheepishly. Sighing, Jumba slid the viewslot on the door closed, and walked off to make the preparations for the wedding.

"WHERE IS THAT PERVERT!" Naru's cry pierced the air, causing several to wince. She and the others were currently standing in the waiting chamber of the palace, awaiting for the arrival of their escort.

"I'm glad that you are here, everyone. Ahh, Haruka, how nice to see you." The woman maintained her bored look, but somehow managed to seem dangerous, "What is this all about, Jumba? My nephew getting married? To six girls!"

Jumba laughed nervously. "ah, yes, about that. well, you see, my daughter set it up, and unfortunately for everyone, when you got married here, that made you a citizen, which put all of your family under my jurisdiction. Keitaro already received his honorary citizenship, though."

Haruka narrowed her eyes, "How?" Jumba turned pale at the tone of her voice, "Well, he ah… he took a bullet in the leg saving me from an assassin. It wasn't a major injury though, he assured me he had gotten a lot worse."

The girls, save Naru, shrunk a bit at that, but didn't let anything out. "Anyways, I need your help. When I told Keitaro, he went crazy. He tried to shoot himself in the head."

Haruka's eyes went _really_ wide. "Do tell."

Fifteen minutes later, they were all peering at Keitaro through the viewslot in his door. "Damn, he's worse than I thought. What did the doctor say again?" "Forced amnesia. He's making himself forget everything recent about the girls, including his accomplishments in settling things with them. I'm afraid of what could happen when he sees them again."

Motoko loosened her sword without thinking, but Jumba saw it and scoffed. "You think that will help? That man in there, he tackled me to the ground, recovered from the shock of a bullet in the leg, and killed a would-be assassin in a matter of two seconds. Can you top that?"

Silently, Motoko shook her head. "So he will remember nothing from his vacation?" jumba shook his head. "listen to what he's chanting though. Sounds like you guys did a real number on him." Shifting, he leaned backwards onto the wall, arms crossed. "you know, I had cameras set up in the temple when you first arrived. I saw what kind of person Keitaro used to be. You know what I see know?" He paused, "a broken man, someone's whose kindness has almost never been repaid, save for those two." He nodded at Haruka and Shinobu. "you know, he told me of his adventures with the man Seta. Several times he was kidnapped by terrorists, managing to escape each time without injury. He discovered the tomb of Myuu, and other priceless treasures."

He clucked his tongue as he pushed himself from the wall. "I may be going through with this marriage, due to my daughter, but I won't be expecting any grandchildren."

Three days later, Keitaro finally came out of his room. He was a sight for sore eyes; pale face, sunken eyes, and looked totally devoid of any soul. The only emotion he ever showed was when one of the girls walked in whatever room he was in, and then he would clench his teeth and fists, the muscles and veins almost popping from his arms.

He talked to no one, not even Seta. He ate almost nothing, just enough to sustain him.

The girls on the other hand were full of life. Mutsumi, Shinobu, and Su were all hot-fired to get married, whereas Mitsune, Naru, and Motoko, being slightly more mature, showed resistance. In the form of several guards lying dazed around a room that looked to have been torn apart. Jumba pursed his lips. "Well, it seems to me that you don't care for your situation."

Naru growled, raising a clenched fist. Jumba chuckled. "what good is that going to do you? You hit me, you will all die. And you can't kill me to keep me quiet about being hit, the guards will instantly know who it was that killed me."

Motoko relaxed slightly, as she knew her situation was hopeless, but she was still angry. "Why are you making us go through this? By rights, we can't be forced to marry." "actually, you can, because you're my citizens, and even japan will recognize that, and respect my authority on the matter. Besides, keitaro is the nicest person I have ever met. You could do a lot worse for a husband."

"That's not the point!" naru screamed. "really? Than what is the point, dear girl? That you're afraid of being eternally bonded to the same man you've abused for years, even though he did nothing but try his hardest to make you and the others happy? Are you afraid that you will be laughed at, scorned? Let me tell you something, you deserve what you're getting. And I hold Keitaro free of any charges incurred while all of you are married. You _will_ appear at the altar, or you will be forced. Now leave."

The wedding was a month later. Keitaro actually had to be led to the altar like a babe taking its first steps, and afterwards, he just stood there, staring blankly ahead of him. the guests at the wedding included the family members of the girls and keitaro. Needless to say, Keitaro's parents were furious when they saw what the girls had done to him, and were even joined by the female's family.

As the girls walked down the altar, naru and motoko by gunpoint, Motoko caught a glare from her sister. She averted her head in shame. She knew the glare wasn't for the wedding.

As the vows were said, keitaro said nothing, but his muscles were clenched so thightly, that he crushed three silver goblets before he relaxed enough to only dent one. He was guided to drink, and then was kissed by the girls, of whom Naru and Motoko drew blood when they bit his lips. He never flinched.

They were tken to a bedchamber, almost the sixe of a single-story house. The centerpiece of the room was the bed, a huge four-poster affair, with carved and polished oak, and silk sheets. Keitaro ignored the bed, and went to the far corner of the room, where he sat, staring at the wall and hugging his knees.

Shinobu stared after him with sadness on her face, as did Su and Mutsumi, but neither went over to him. they instead opted to sleep with the others in the bed, which was almost twenty feet long in either direction.

Dusk turned to night, and keitaro finally fell as leep, but his dreams were plagued by images of the beatings he had received. His body twitched and jerked as it remembered the pain it had undergone, until at last, the tortured boy woke up, his face dripping in cold sweat.

He looked about the room, saw the girls sleeping in the bed, the wedding band on his finger, and a long object hanging on the wall.

Slowly getting up, he grabbed the katana off of the wall and tested its sharpness. He hissed as his thumb was split open, blood welling up round the room. Then he eyed the sleeping figures of the girls.

Jumba watched as keitaro raised the sword above his head, ready to bring it down on the form of Naru. He was determined to stay true to his promise, even if the boy killed his daughter. He doubted that Keitaro's rage extended that far, but one could never know.

Shaking, keitaro dropped the sword from his hands. He stared at the members, as if asking them what was going on, and when he picked the sword up again, his body would not let him go near the girls. Instead, it took him outside.

He found himself on the roof of the palace, staring at the rising sun. as if in a dream, ke kneeled, and held the sword blade first against his chest.

Motoko was the first to wake, roused by shouting. Blinking her eyes, she found the bed surrounded by soldiers, all of whom were attempting to wake the others. With a shout, she jumped out of the bed, reaching for her sword, ut it wasn't there.

She felt someone slide an arm around her waist, picking her up as if she weighed nothing. Biting and kicking, she screamed for the man to let her go, until she saw the face of Jumba, pale and sweaty. "keitaro is about to do something very bad. You must stop him, he's on the roof. Bring the others, for if you fail, they will all need to see this."

Curious, motoko gathered the others and ran for the stairs.

Finished with the prayer, keitaro opened his eyes, to stare at the beautiful landscape of Molmol for one last time. Sighing, he removed his wedding ring and placed it on the ground in front of him. raising the sword, he watched as it glinted in the light.

He heard voices screaming behind him. turning, he stared dully, as the girls were all running to him. it appeared to him as if they were running in slow-motion, and that gave him plenty of time.

Still looking at them, he brought the sword down.

He missed his chest, instead impaling himself in the stomach. The pain seemed trivial to him, and washed away instantly. The tip of the sword erupted through his back, spraying a fountain of blood. A foot of steel was sticking from just next to his spine.

He smiled sadly, blood trickling from a corner of his mouth, and he fell backwards, blood spreading around him.

Shinobu turned white and clutched Su, who in turn grabbed Mutsumi, as all three of them burst into tears. Mitsune's eyes were wholly wide now, and motoko was slowly walking to the man, as Naru just stood in front of him, her hand holding his wedding ring, which was covered in his blood.

She felt a wrenching in her heart, and she cried out, collapsing to her knees.

Motoko removed the sword from Keitaro with a quick jerk, and kneeled by his side, feeling his neck. "he's still live." She announced.


	7. Chapter 7

Love Hina: Enough

Chapter 7

Keitaro was on the brink of death, his life hanging by a single thread. What made it worse was that the girls had found a note ha had written;

Now you're free, and hopefully, so am I. The thought of a lifetime of abuse is more than I can bear. I'm sorry, Shinobu, Su, Mustumi, you did almost nothing to hurt me, yet in turn, to rid myself of the pain, I must hurt you. Of course, that's assuming that you even like me. My sister, Kanako can become manager in my stead, and she will do a much better job than me, especially without her having to replace those numerous holes. And tell my parents that I did it out of fear, fear of being tied down. Do not tell them I did because I felt another fear, one for my own happiness, something I've ignored for some time.

_Sorry, Keitaro_

Keitaro remained asleep for several days, during which the girls never left his side, any of them. Naru still clutched his wedding ring, stained permanently red from his blood.

On the second week of his hospitilization, he finally opened his eyes, upon which, the girls cried out and hugged him en masse. He grunted when someone brushed against his wound, but said nothing. "Why did you do it, Sempai? Why?" shinobu cried on his shoulder, and his heart melted at the sight. He averted his eyes, shamed.

Su was sitting on his legs lightly in her adult form, which she could now adopt now that she was married. She stared at him with soft eyes, hands folded in her lap.

Mutsumi was practically rubbing her breasts in his face.

When he once again fell back to sleep, Naru put his head in her lap and ily combed his hair with her fingers, much to the shock of everyone.

He was released several days later, all that remained of the scar being a tender pink scar. The life was back in his eyes, and he smiled at everyone he knew. Except when he saw the girls walking towards him. Naru was first, running up to him and raising her arm to hug him.

He flinched, thinking she was going to hit him. he relaxed as she enfolded him in her arms, holding him tightly.

That night, he didn't head for the corner, but instead went for the bed, being the first to go in, and dressed in his pajamas. He slept on the edge, attempting to be as far away from the girls as possible to avoid being called a pervert.

He almost choked when six hands grabbed him and pulled him towards the center, all hugging him tightly. He smiled, but froze when he realized that the hands were moving. South. Screaming, he tried to escape, but was pulled back.

Keitaro got very little sleep that night.

Years later, at the age of 26, he was again in the archaelogical business, now full-time partners with Seta. He had received his doctorate, and several awards for his findings. When he was offered a professorship at Toudai, he turned it down, stating that he liked being in the field, despite the terrorists.

He and his wives had almost fifteen children, all of them healthy and strong, and each one containing a curious characteristic from their mother. There were ones interested in cooking, technology, martial arts, watermelons, sake(thankfully, those two didn't get to Mitsune's stash), and the last showed unusual strength, but also undying love. The total; 9 boys, 6 girls.


End file.
